1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminous apparatus, and more particularly to a luminous apparatus having a light emission surface whose peripheral edge region is at least partially formed as a low-attraction region which is less capable of attracting bugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
During nighttime, in a luminous apparatus such as a display for displaying advertisements of an automatic vending machine, or the like, insects such as stink bugs and moths gather while being attracted by light emitted from the luminous apparatus. Such a situation where insects gather around the luminous apparatus undesirably gives users a discomfort feeling. Therefore, for example, the following Patent Document 1 discloses an automatic vending machine comprising a built-in sound wave generator configured to generate an ultrasound wave.
Meanwhile, it is known that light of a specific wavelength exhibits an attracting property with respect to insects, and there has been known a lighting system configured to cut light of a specific wavelength having the attracting property to become less capable of attracting insects. For example, the following Patent Document 2 discloses a lighting system using an optical filter configured to cut 100% of light of a wavelength of up to about 395 nm, and adjust a transmittance with respect to light of a wavelength of about 405 nm and an average transmittance with respect to light of about 450 nm or more to become about 50% or less and about 50% or more, respectively, whereby the lighting system becomes less capable of attracting insects.